Pintura
by xGeychou
Summary: Yuuri se dio cuenta que toda su vida estaba siendo pintada dentro de un cuadro. Y que Yuri no estaría más en ella. #YuruuriWeek #YuruuriWeek2017 - Día 3/Hurt-Comfort. (YuuYu)


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Este fanfiction fue escrito para la YuruuriWeek 2017. Corresponde al Día 3: "Conflictos", escogí _Hurt-Comfort._

Yuri! on Ice © MitsuroKubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** YuuriKatsuki * Yuri Plisetsky. DRAMA.

.

.

.

 **I. Lienzo**

Todas las personas tienen un libreto lleno de hojas blancas en las cuales dibujar sus vivencias, un lienzo gigante en las cuales plasmar todos sus sentimientos y sobre todo cada increíble y único momento sea malo o bueno.

Cada una de estas pinturas es tan especial como cualquier otra.

La vida de una persona y todas las páginas que tiene son infinitas, puede girar la hoja, volver atrás pero nunca borrar lo que ya está hecho, tampoco predecir qué es lo que se pintara en los futuros planos.

La vida de Yuuri en sus largos 23 años variaba de diferentes colores y en la mayoría destacaba aquel color azul que tanto conocía, tan hermoso y nostálgico a la vez.

El azul del mar profundo, el azul del extenso cielo.

El azul es el color de la tristeza.

Su color favorito es el azul.

Sus prendas son azules.

Toda su vida es azul.

Después lo demás se veía gris y colores tan suaves que solo representaba lo simple que podía llegar a ser, alguien sin talento, alguien que no destacaba y algunas pocas páginas de su libro que si tenían colores vivos y alegres, como cuando le compraron a Vicchan, su primer amigo, su primera mascota, como el día en que se metió a una pista de hielo, como la vez en que se enamoró de Yuko, como aquella vez que sus ojos se fijaron en una persona a la cual admirar u otras relacionadas con su familia, como el día en que su hermana Mari lo defendió de aquellos niños que lo insultaban y tiraban cosas solo por practicar ballet, esa fue la primera vez que se sintió protegido, que se sintió especial.

Luego venían más bajos que altos. Todas llenas de azul por caídas, por el fracaso y el miedo a perder todo después de dar mucho de sí mismo en cada cosa que hacía, a veces creía que era normal que la mala suerte estuviera de su lado.

El color de sus sueños y anhelos eran naranja como el ocaso que siempre veía en Hasetsu, como lo mucho que quería patinar en la misma pista que su ídolo Victor y aquel deseo que siempre mantenía dentro de su pecho: Ganar por sobre todo.

Pero después, todo era blanco, negro y azul, YuuriKatsuki no tenía ninguna gracia y quizá ningún punto bueno que rescatar, por más que intentaba fracasaba, aunque llego a tocar el lugar por donde Nikiforovhabía pasado, seguía sintiéndose vacío, seguía sintiéndose en un callejón sin salida sin darse cuenta que todo eso solo lo hacía único porque que él nunca se rendía.

Después de perder en el Grand Prix Final de Sochi, se preguntó qué era lo que necesitaba para patinar por su cuenta, había dejado de lado muchas cosas para concentrarse en el patinaje y ahora estaba perdido.

Entonces lo recordó.

Sus emociones se vieron revueltas el día que conoció a Yuri Plisetsky cara a cara, el día en que estaba perdido buscando una razón, el día en que lo vio por televisión, seguro no era el único que lo pensaba, pero ese ente tan bello le hizo recordar lo que se siente cuando se hacen las cosas por primera vez, le hizo recordar aquella euforia increíblemente grande y los nervios cuando estas sobre la pista, le hizo recordar que expresar sus sentimientos sobre el hielo ante muchas personas era lo que más le gustaba, como si fuera parte de uno mismo y por sobre todo, le hizo recordar que lanzarse y arriesgarse era lo que hacían sentir a uno vivo.

Después de muchos años, volvió a utilizar el color amarillo sobre sus pinturas. El amarillo representaba su felicidad y quizá no todas sus páginas relataban sus penas, tristezas y caídas como él creía, pero esto que sentía debía ser retratado, porque seguro vendrían nuevos momentos y seguro serían unos más inesperados que otros. Estaba emocionado como si volviera a ser niño una vez más.

Yuuriteníaun inmenso lienzo en el cualdibujar.

 **II. Pincel**

El pincel que tenía sobre sus manos ya se encontraba desgastado de tanto deslizarse sobre el papel de su vida, sobre aquella gran extensión, Victor; su ídolo,había girado a verlo y entre todo ese trayecto logro conocer a Yuri Plisetsky, si tuviera que decirlo, fue el ruso de solo 15 años quien influyo más en su cambio, fue quien le dio una motivación, fue quien le ofreció aliento a su espíritu atleta.

Yuri Plisetsky fue la razón por la que se quedó y decidió no retirarse.

El rubio era alguien a quien consideraba y tomaba como igual a la hora de enfrentarse y sabía que el otro sentía lo mismo.

Ambos luchaban contra su misma sombra, contra ellos mismos solo para alcanzar su mejor forma y Victor siempre decía que en ese aspecto, ambos se parecían demasiado.

Tan contrarios pero a la vez tan iguales, como el sol y la luna, ninguna puede sobrevivir sin la otra, el sol le da su luz y la luna siempre es un apoyo incondicional.

 **[…]**

De esa forma entre entrenamientos agotadores, competencias, alegrías, esfuerzo y dolor, pasaron dos años, ambos creciendo sobre la pista y con esto sus mismos sentimientos de igual forma.

Una tarde de septiembre Yuuri recibió la confesión de amor de Yuri, quien completamente rojo y al mismo tiempo serio le decía que estaba asquerosamente enamorado de su persona desde la primera vez que lo vio, entonces el pincel del nipón se rompió.

La hoja numero diecisiete de su veinteavo libro fue un desastre, nunca espero gustarle a alguien y menos si ese alguien era Yuri Plisetsky, ¿Qué es lo que había visto en él?, nuevamente aquel sentimiento de inseguridad se apodero de su ser.

Después de pensarlo durante muchos días, empezó a usar un nuevo pincel, estaba feliz y a la vez no, quería corresponder los sentimientos de Yuri pero no estaba seguro si lo que sentía por él era amor.

¿Se lanzaría solo para jugar con sus sentimientos?

Yuuri tenía temor a perder todo lo que había construido con el menor, así que no tuvo más opción que hacerlo, a su lado abrió los envases de colores que nunca antes uso, violeta, rojo, rosado, celeste, amarillo, verde, todos estos representaban su relación con el ruso, pero así como era un fuego artificial lleno de vida, sus sentimientos murieron de un día para otro. O eso quiso creer.

Nunca entendió la razón.

Él era el novio de Yuri, entonces ¿Por qué siente que su corazón se aprisiona en cadenas hechas de espinas cada vez que discuten por nimiedades? ¿Por qué le duele tanto verlo con Otabek? ¿Por qué se siente abandonado? ¿Por qué ya no se siente especial como en un principio?

Siempre había probado colores amargos a lo largo de sus días, colores demasiado horribles y ahora que todo marchaba bien con nuevas cosas en sus pinturas, todo volvía a ser como en un principio, no, mucho peor que antes, su último cuadro fue negrocon rayas gruesas y delgadas que quemaban, arruinando la armonía perfecta que eran todas las anteriores.

— Terminemos con esto.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Lo siento Yuri… —Yuuri tomo tanto valor para decirlo que sentía que cada palabra que salía de su boca se clavaba como si fueran dagas filosas en su corazón.

— ¿Por qué? —busco una explicación.

— No puedo enamorarme de ti…

Yuri lo sabía, sabía que sus sentimientos no eran siquiera correspondidos, pero quería creer que con el tiempo, el nipón se enamoraría de él, al parecer no pudo lograrlo.

— Haz lo que quieras. —aunque las lágrimas bañaran su rostro dejando líneas transparentes, se veía con una mirada dura. — No quiero volver a verte. —lo dejo ir. Por el bien de ambos.

Desde que comenzaron su relación todo fue discusión tras discusión, pelea tras pelea y así no valía la pena seguir fingiendo que todo podría marchar para bien en un futuro si no tenían paciencia.

Todo se había terminado.

Yuuri lo había perdido.

Nuevamente sus cuadros serian pintados con el monótono color azul.

 **III. Acuarelas**

Habían pasado tres años, él se había retirado de la pista el mismo año que había terminado su relación con Yuri, volvió a Japónpara ayudar en el negocio de sus padres, siempre viendo por televisión la gran estrella que era el ruso sobre la pista, siempre ganando sus competencias y en esos momentos se cuestionaba si lo que había en hecho y decidido por su cuenta años atrás fue lo correcto.

Ni bien se alejó, el dolor y todos sus sentimientos negativos se incrementaron, intento olvidarlo, intento borrarlo de todos sus recuerdos pero por más que intento e intento cada faceta de Yuri Plisetsky se hacía fuerte y cobraba vida en su cerebro y su corazón. ¿En serio no estaba enamorado de él?

Yuuriempezó a ver sus pinturas más corroídas, mas muertas, dejo a un lado la pintura y comenzó a usar acuarelas, aquellas que se mezclaban con las lágrimas que derramaba mientras retrataba su vida en esos últimos años.

Como si solo lluvia cayera sobre ellas.

Un día, escucho por televisión que el ganador de dos medallas de oro consecutivas, Yuri Plisetsky, iba a contraer matrimonio con una joven afortunada, entonces todo su mundo se cayó en pedazos, si antes sufría mucho por la pérdida de su errónea decisión, pues ahora lo hacíamás.

¿Qué no estaba enamorado?

Siempre lo estuvo, siempre, pero el sentimiento a arruinarlo había nublado el juicio de sus decisiones.

Siempre tuvo miedo de amar, de depender de alguien.

Siempre tuvo el terror de aventarse a algo que seguro no podía controlar.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su vida estaba siendo pintada en un gran cuadro permanente y que Yuri no estaría más en ella.

No podía borrar el recuerdo de aquella persona que amaba con las manos y tampoco quería arrancar aquellas páginas de su vida porque estaba seguro de una cosa, nunca nadie en todos esos años le había ofrecido tantos sentimientos ni colores en su lienzo.

Yuuri comenzó a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, arrepintiéndose. Fue tan estúpido al perder a Yuri y todo por su propio pie, por su propio egoísmo.

Una madrugada despertó y se acercó a la terraza de su habitación, estaba nevando, saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió, suspiro botando el humo por su boca mientras observaba como el cielo oscuro cobraba color con la salida del sol, como pasaba de negro a azul, de azul a violeta, de violeta a naranja oscuro y así hasta que todo se volvió claro, entonces arranco la hoja de su cuadro en donde vivía solo y arrepentido.

Aun no era tarde para enmendar su error.

Iría a pedir perdón,iría por Yuri.

No se lo merecía, lo sabía muy bien, pero no le importaba, alisto algunas cosas y fue hacia el aeropuerto para pedir el primer boleto al siguiente vuelo a Rusia.

Le haría recordar a Yuri que sus sentimientos seguían intactos como la primera vez, le iba a demostrar su arrepentimiento y realmente no le importaba que el otro ya no lo amara porque lo volvería a enamorar aunque le costaran muchos años, aunque fuera un reto imposible.

Si nunca lo intentas, no puedes saber cómo pueden resultar las cosas.

 **[…]**

Cuando llego busco a Yuri en su antiguo apartamento, toco la puerta y nadie le respondió hasta que escucho una voz que conocía le hablaba en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Dios, era él, había cambiado pero seguía siendo el mismo, esa penetrante mirada, ese porte de rudeza, todo en su aspecto le recordó cada instante vivido, cada cosa que hicieron juntos, sus citas sin sentido, sus besos, sus abrazos, sus arranques de celos, le recordó a la primera vez que exploro su cuerpo y se volvieron uno solo, le recordó a aquellas lágrimas y la felicidad increíble que había llenado su corazón.

No pudo procesar lo que quería decir con exactitud.

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— Pues yo no, no hay nada que debas decirme.

— No me iré hasta que me escuches.

Yuri paso de él para abrir la puerta de su departamento, ignorándolo por completo, cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla el japonés puso un pie y forcejeo su intrusión.

— ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde?

— Si, sé que es tarde. —suspiro. — Solo por favor, escúchame.

El ruso dudo unos momentos y luego lo dejo pasar.

— Habla.

— Sé que fui un idiota al terminar lo que teníamos, no tengo nada para excusarme…

— No, no lo tienes, ya no me importa. —escupió. — Ahora lárgate.

Yuuri apretó sus manos y mordió su labio inferior, vio en la mesita de entrada un portarretratos, para ser más exactos, el mismo que ambos se habían sacado en su primera cita.

¿Por qué aun la conservaba?

— No me olvidaste. —sonrió. El color amarillo se volvió a pintar en su lienzo.

— ¿Qué?

— No me olvidaste. —repitió acercándose al rubio, median casi lo mismo así que pudo mirar como sus ojos resplandecían. — Estoy tan feliz.

— Me voy a casar. —antes de que por impulso se lanzara a sus brazos se pellizco y volvió a la realidad.

Aún estaba perdidamente enamorado, si, nunca puedes olvidar el primer amor y eso era lo que le sucedía, sabía que ver a Yuuri una vez más lo harían cometer errores y no permitiría que algo así sucediera, no cuando después de pasar tanto dolor y agonía en ese largo transcurso.

— Lo sé. —tomo sus manos y al percibir que el otro no lo rechazaba, lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

— No podemos…

— Solo olvida todo por hoy.

Después de tanto, sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso demandante y pasional en donde no hubo cabida a la razón ni tomaron en cuenta las consecuencias. Yuri odiaba a YuuriKatsuki por no devolverle su corazón, por haberse robado todo de él y haberlo dejado sin nada. Lo odiaba por amarlo tanto y no poder ser capaz de decirle que no y olvidarlo. Se odiaba por haberlo perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y no lo negaría, Yuuri seguía dentro de su ser como la primera vez.

Todo ese lugar estaba repleto de recuerdos, lo arrastro torpemente hasta la habitación tan conocida y lo desprendió de sus ropas, cuando no hubo nada que impidiera esparcir sus toques y besos, comenzó a llorar. Yuri se iba a casar en tres días y ellos estaban encerrados en esas cuatro paredes recuperando el tiempo perdido y haciendo el amor como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Entonces soltó lo que debería haber dicho desde el comienzo.

— Te amo. —Y Yuri sollozo porque esas dos palabras eran lo único que anhelaba escuchar.

Yuuri pinto con fuego todos esos pequeños momentos y rememoro gran parte de las cosas buenas, el tiempo paso relativamente más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado y el día que no quería que llegara, había venido como si fuera la parca en persona para arrebatarle su felicidad, su vida y razón de existir.

 **IV. Cuadro**

La vida de las personas tiene un cuadro especial en donde plasman el recuerdo y el momento más grato de su existencia, Yuuri no quiso que Yuri dejara de estar en ella y se obligóa sí mismo como el artista que era a tenerlo a la fuerza.

Su últimodíajuntoshabía llegado.

Yuri se metió a las ducha, seguro los padres de su prometida estarían buscándolo como dementes, ni siquierasabía la razón por la cual en un impulso estúpido acepto dicho acontecimiento, el padre de esa chica era un gran empresario quien hablo personalmente con él para que tomara la mano de su hija predilecta en matrimonio y a cambio el financiaría su carrera profesional en el patinaje artístico durante los años que seguiría sobre la pista.

Todo sea por el dinero y un gran patrocinador.

Yuri dudo al principio, pero desde que su abuelo había fallecido ya no tenía nada que perder, ya no tenía nada por lo que seguir, ni nada por lo que retractarse.

Si fallaba a su parte del contrato, debía dar por terminada toda su carrera sobre la pista.

El agua fría hizo que sus pensamientos fueran serios, pero ahora que tenía a Yuuri de vuelta las cosas se volvían complicadas. O era el amor de su vida o era su futuro en el mundo.

Cuando salió vio a Yuuri dormido desnudo sobre la cama, seco sus cabellos y comenzó a vestirse, al sentarse sobre la cama para ponerse las calcetas sintió como dos brazos lo apresaban interrumpiendo su accionar.

— Yuri, no te cases.

— Sabes quédebo hacerlo.

— Por favor, te lo pido… yo te amo y se tú también me amas, sé que con ellos podrás alcanzar todos tus sueños de la misma forma que sé que yo no podré dártelos.

— Te dije que era tarde…

— Huye conmigo.

— Es imposibl-

Yuuri lo tiro a la cama y se puso sobre el solo para callarlo con un beso que sabía a salado por las lágrimas que ambos dejaban salir, de manera delicada Yuuri fue quitándole la corbata tirándola en algún lugar del suelo mientras desabotonaba su camisa y se posicionaba entre las piernas del otro, Yuri se dejó hacer por última vez con el corazón en la boca.

De un momento a otro el calor invadió cada poro de sus pieles y el sudor adorno sus cuerpos como gotas de agua sobre los pétalos de una rosa, repartiendo dulces besos y suaves caricias que solo lastimaban al ruso, se dijeron tantas veces te amo que ninguno de los dos pudo soportar.

Yuri volvió a levantarse mirando la hora, ya era medio día y en serio debía irse o todo se iría por la borda y eso era algo que definitivamente no deseaba.

¿Podría tirar todo al basurero solo por la persona que amaba?

— Te amo.

— Ya basta. —Yuri se vestía intentando ignorar al pelinegro.

— Yuri, por más que lo intentes no podrás amarla a ella como lo haces conmigo, no podrás ser feliz…

— Para de una vez. —le corto. — Ya te lo dije, es demasiado tarde.

Y esas palabras lo lastimaron tanto que no pudo hacer más que resignarse porque en efecto era su culpa.

— Aun así, yo esperare aquí mañana…

— Mañana es mi boda.

Entonces lo escucho marcharse y cerrar la puerta, se quedó sobre el inmueble ahogando sus penas en la almohada mientras se arrepentía por todo, quería arrancarse el corazón pero no podía.

Le dolía tanto.

Al día siguiente espero y espero, Yuri nunca hizo acto de aparición, miro como las personas abajo caminaban por las calles ajenas a su agonía, ajenas a sus lágrimas de puro sufrimiento, llevo su mano al pecho y dirigió su vista al horizonte, fue un idiota, lo había arruinado y se merecía lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos y estaba seguro, nunca podría olvidar a Yuri Plisetsky.

Creyó que el ruso vendría, que iluso.

Ya no valía la pena seguir pensando en lo mismo, no podía volver el tiempo atrás.

El cuadro que había dibujado en donde estaba con Yuri comenzaba a volverse gris y cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse derramo por última vez lagrimas silenciosas y de repente sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él y el tiempo se paró.

—Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad? —la voz de Yuri le erizo la piel y se giró con todas sus emociones clavadas en su pecho. —Siempre serás un llorón de mierda y-

Yuuri lo apreso en sus brazos y busco sus labios desesperadamente.

 **[…]**

La vida de Yuuri estaba siendo retratada en un cuadro con colores tristes y vacíos, pero desde que conoció a Yuri comenzó a usar tonalidades que no conocía, experimento todo tipo de emociones, desde las que nunca en su vida paso hasta las que laceraban su existencia como heridas recién hechas.

El sentimiento de enamorarse una y otra vez de la misma persona fue la principal razón de existir de sus últimos trabajos hechos a acuarela.

Ya nunca más pintaría sus cuadros solo, porque tenía a Yuri a su lado, juntos dibujando todas sus vivencias sobre aquel lienzo con un millón de colores mientras disfrutaban de su amor sin importarles el haberlo perdido todo. Sin importarles nada.

Solo ellos dos con el mismo pincel sobre el mismo cuadro hasta el final de sus días.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales:**

Tuve mucho conflicto al escribir esto, espero les haya gustado esta cosa extraña.

¡Nos leemos mañana!


End file.
